


Я люблю тебя, Стивен Роджерс

by 2Y5



Series: Обретенное. Выжженное. Возрожденное. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Skinny!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - порно ради порно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я люблю тебя, Стивен Роджерс

Наглый солнечный луч упрямо танцевал на закрытых веках молодого парня, ловящего последние минуты сна. Сморщив нос, он повернулся в другую сторону и выбросил руку вперед, ожидая, что та сейчас свесится с кровати. Но вместо этого ладонь легла на еще теплую простынь, большой палец зацепил подушку. Джеймс открыл глаза.  
  
Точно, он не у себя дома. Он у Стива. Он в его постели. Голый. Он спал голый в одной постели со Стивеном.  
  
Как только эта мысль оформилась в его голове, юноша сразу же вспомнил все произошедшее в этой самой кровати прошлой ночью – смущающую неловкость, жаркое откровение, желанное соединение, бешенное удовольствие и неземное наслаждение. Чуть опустив веки, Барнс «перемотал» сладкие воспоминания перед внутренним взором, но почти тут же распахнул глаза полностью и сел в постели. Где же Стив?  
  
И только в его душе начали зарождаться отголоски паники, как слух уловил шум воды в душе. Баки облегченно выдохнул – не ушел, и это уже хорошо. Но… Как он на все это отреагирует сейчас? Им обоим было хорошо, парень в этом не сомневался, но теперь, в свете солнца все могло быть не таким радужным…  
  
Додумать ему не дали. Дверь ванной открылась, и на ее пороге показался босой Роджерс. Распаренный от горячей воды, умилительно розовый, с мокрыми волосами, в одном полотенце на бедрах. Стивен застыл, поймав взгляд новоявленного любовника, опустил взгляд. Поднял:  
  
\- Баки…  
  
\- Стив…  
  
Заговорили они одновременно и умолкли. Барнс видел смущение друга и решился первым. Протянул руку ладонью вверх и тихо позвал:  
  
\- Иди ко мне.  
  
И тут же понял, что значит выражение: «Гора с плеч свалилась» - Стивен тихонько улыбнулся, сделал шаг вперед и вложил свою руку в его. Не теряя времени, Джеймс практически подхватил Роджерса и уронил на себя, заставив того рассмеяться. Все еще смущающийся, Стив был прекрасен – Баки уложил его на себя полностью, одной рукой обнял за плечи, другой же нежно провел от виска по щеке к губам, мягко погладил подушечкой большого пальца. Стивен краснел, прятал взгляд, но когда любовникам все же получалось встретиться глазами, то Барнс видел мягкое, уверенное сияние где-то в глубине морской синевы. Что-то огромное, теплое окутало их обоих, успокаивая все сомнения, убирая лишние, глупые мысли о неправильности происходящего.  
  
Все так же в тишине Баки потянулся поцелуем к Стиву. Тот подался навстречу, но Джеймс поцеловал не в губы, а в подбородок. Затем в щеку, скулу, около уха. Осторожно прихватил его губами, спустился к мочке и забрал ее в рот. Чуть пощекотал языком, выпустил и подул, с наслаждением отмечая, как от столь нехитрой ласки его любовника пробивает дрожью с головы до пят. Ступни Стивена дернулись, и Барнс ощутил, какие они холодные. Вернулся цепочкой поцелуев уже к губам, медленно лаская каждую, раскрыл рот Стива и проник туда языком, вслушиваясь в тихие постанывания уже возбуждающегося Роджерса.  
  
\- Замерз? – сумев оторваться от сладкого рта, тихо спросил он.  
  
\- Немного… Ноги… - ответил Стив, наконец осознав вопрос. С удивлением отметил дьявольскую улыбку, расплывшуюся на лице друга, а в следующий момент уже хохотал – Баки перевернул их, поймал одну его ступню и принялся щекотать.  
  
\- Бааааки!.. Ха-ха-ха! Прекрати! Ну, прекрати же! – смеясь, игриво отбивался Стивен, извиваясь на окончательно сбитых простынях. Барнс внял его просьбе, стараясь запомнить то чудо, что предстало его глазам – раскрасневшийся теперь от смеха, с быстро вздымающейся и опускающейся грудью, на которой четко обозначились розовые соски, забывший о смущении, сверкающий глазами – Стивен выглядел неземным созданием, каким-нибудь изящным лесным эльфом, по ошибке или божьей прихоти попавшим в объятия обычного парня из Бруклина.  
  
Возможно, Джеймс и хотел бы сейчас сентиментально прошептать о том, как любит своего Стиви, как он ему нужен… Но в горле стоял ком переполнявших его чувств, так что Баки сделал то, что на тот момент казалось ему самым обыкновенным на свете – он поцеловал аккуратную ступню Стивена, что удерживал в своей руке. Под аккомпанемент пораженного стона Роджерса, поднялся поцелуями от пятки по подъему стопы к пальцам и забрал один в рот, чуть поглаживая языком.  
  
\- Баки… - начал было Стивен, но захлебнулся воздухом, когда Джеймс слегка прикусил палец у ногтя. – Ах… Что… Баки…  
  
Отмечая для себя эту эрогенную зону, Барнс продолжил свое исследование – свободной рукой принялся поглаживать другую ногу, легко скользя подушечками между пальцев, продолжая покрывать поцелуями уже указательный и средний. Когда Джеймс дошел в своих исследованиях до мизинца, член Стива уже вовсю стоял и истекал смазкой, а изо рта парня вырывались лишь стоны и всхлипы. Поднимаясь по ноге выше, Баки не упустил возможность пощекотать языком кожу под коленкой – на что Роджерс выгнулся с тихим вскриком и совсем темным глазищами взглянул на Барнса.  
  
\- Хочу тебя, - севшим голосом буквально прорычал он, вцепляясь в бицепсы Джеймса со всей силы, оставляя белые следы от полукружий ногтей на смуглой коже. Барнс подался навстречу, позволяя перевернуть себя на спину – такими же потемневшими глазами взирал на то, как Стивен усаживается на него сверху, упираясь руками в его грудь. Роджерс обвил ладонью возбужденный пенис Баки и приставил к своей дырочке.  
  
\- Стой-стой, погоди, Стиви, погоди… - садясь, горячо зашептал ему на ухо Барнс, перехватывая своей рукой руку Роджерса. – Нужна смазка…  
  
Оба синхронно взглянули в дальний угол, где металлическим боком тускло блестела баночка вазелина.  
  
\- Давай так, - вновь отчаянно краснея, Стивен поднес ладонь Баки к свои губам, поцеловал тыльную сторону и вобрал два пальца в рот, смело скользя по ним языком, увлажняя слюной. Джеймс чуть не кончил только от вида пухлых, раскрасневшихся губ, сомкнувшихся вокруг его пальцев. От крышесносного ощущения влаги внутри, мягкости и уступчивости языка Барнс не выдержал и застонал в голос, все же находя в себе силы прервать эту развратнейшую в своей простоте и нетерпеливости ласку, грубовато проталкивая мокрые лишь от слюны пальцы во все еще мягкую после предыдущего секса дырочку.  
  
Стивен зажмурился от небольшого жжения, тут же заставляя Баки сбавить обороты:  
  
\- Прости… Прости, малыш, я… Черт, ты такой горячий, я практически не могу сдерживаться… Так хочу быть внутри тебя… Прекрасный мой… Узкий… Ты такой тугой, Стиви… Никого никогда так не хотел, как тебя…  
  
Поток откровенностей перемежался бешенными поцелуями, оба любовника почти кусали друг друга, на нежной коже Джеймса выступила алая капля. В противовес этому пальцы внизу двигались медленно, аккуратно, набирая обороты только после положительной реакции мышц на столь внезапное вторжение.  
  
\- Давай, Баки, давааай… - протянул Стивен ему в рот. – Возьми меня… Я тоже… хочу тебя внутри…  
  
Джеймс обвил рукой свой уже каменный стояк и направил внутрь припухшего его стараниями ануса. Роджерс положил голову ему на плечо, расплывающимся взглядом видя собственное отражение в лакированной дверце шкафа – выгнутая спина, выпирающие крылья лопаток, тонкие руки с неистовым напряжением сжимающие человека в своих объятиях, округлые ягодицы и едва заметный в таком ракурсе, скользящий внутрь член. Стивен задохнулся от постыдности открывшегося ему зрелища, но неистовый жар, зародившийся в животе, подпитываемый импульсами удовольствия из растянутой, но так сладко заполненной дырки, не дал ему отвести глаза. Лишь когда Баки полностью вошел в него, Стив повернул голову, видя, как Джеймс поднимает лицо ему навстречу – он тоже наблюдал, не мог упустить такой шанс, и теперь еще более дикими, окончательно ошалевшими от наслаждения глазами всматривался в лицо напротив. Вместо каких бы то ни было слов, Роджерс слегка приподнялся на коленях и вновь опустился, принимая твердый член с громким стоном, выдохнутым прямо Барнсу в рот.  
  
Дальнейшее запомнилось обоим обрывками – закрывший глаза и запрокинувший голову, Стивен медленно совершал бедрами круговые движения. Синхронно с ними кружилась и голова Баки. Вот уже окончательно отбросивший осторожность Барнс опрокидывает своего любовника на постель и мощными, частыми толчками с рыком принимается втрахивать его в кровать. Потерявшийся в блаженных волнах удовольствия, Роджерс двигает бедрами навстречу, забывая все на свете и крича от удовольствия.  
  
Сказочной птицей застывает Джеймс, изогнувшись в сокрушительном оргазме, помогая себе рукой, выплескиваясь Стивену на живот. Тот с шальной нежной улыбкой смотрит на исказившееся в наслаждении лицо самого дорогого ему человека, дрожащими ладонями поглаживает по груди, предоставляя тому время, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
Мутными глазами Баки смотрит на раскинувшегося перед ним любовника, скользит пальцами по молочно-белому бедру, а затем с садистской медлительностью вводит два пальца в мягкую, разработанную дырочку. Сил смущаться у Стива уже нет – он лишь шире раздвигает ноги, чуть приподнимая их, поддерживая под коленками. Барнс задирает их выше, практически к самой груди, а затем опускается ниже, ниже, ниже…  
  
Со сладостным стоном Роджерс принимает в растраханную дырку быстрый, наглый язык Баки, который принимается вылизывать его, оглаживая нежные, раздраженные трением стеночки, бешено скользя туда-обратно в судорожно сжимающемся колечке ануса.  
  
Оргазм взрывается неожиданно, оглушает, вырывает из тела, из квартиры, из мира, долгий, крышесносный, он словно выкручивает все мышцы невероятным наслаждением, заставляя вздрагивать, сжиматься и кричать.  
  
В себя Стивен окончательно приходит все в той же позе – с раздвинутыми ногами, раскинутыми по постели руками, легкой-легкой головой. Джеймс смотрит на него таким взглядом, словно… Стив не может подобрать сравнения. Словно Роджерс – весь его мир. Материальное воплощение его души. Его Бог и Дьявол в одном лице. Он протягивает руку, касаясь все еще дрожащими пальцами век, пытаясь притушить этот взгляд – от него немного страшно и слишком хорошо. Барнс ловит аккуратные пальчики и прижимает к своим губам.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Стивен Роджерс, - шепчет Баки сквозь эти самые пальчики и целует их.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается кинкам Вельвы. Они заставили меня это написать!


End file.
